1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a projector and, more particularly, to a projector and an optical device using a solid-state light-emitting element as light source.
2. Description of Related Art
Since solid-state light-emitting elements, such as light-emitting diode elements and semiconductor laser devices, have extremely high efficiency of converting electricity to light and are compact and lightweight, they have wide applicability in lighting. Related art or known methods of controlling the light intensity of the solid-state light-emitting elements include an electrical feedback method by constant-current driving or the like (for example, see JP-A-1-116692, JP-A-63-307784 and JP-A-63-226079) and a feedback control method by measuring light intensity (for example, see JP-A-1-239969, JP-U-62-071642 and JP-A-63-027073).